Dark Knight
The Dark Knight was a powerful demon described as a power mad paladin of destruction in the Book of Shadows. He wielded a powerful artifact known as Death's Head Shield and sought to obtain the legendary sword Excalibur. History After the Lady of the Lake begged for Piper's help, the Charmed Ones orbed to the lake and saw the woman emerge from the water. She was holding a sword and warned the sisters that someone was coming for the sword. The Dark Knight then shimmered in with two Executioner Demons and he threw an athame into her back, killing her. Phoebe and Paige quickly vanquished his minions and the knight retreated once he realized he was outnumbered. The Dark Knight was determined to find the sword so he went looking for stronger executioners. He worked closely with the Head Executioner. The Head Executioner offered up his best murderers and it was revealed that the Dark Knight served a greater power. The Dark Knight then led an attack against Piper, who now wielded Excalibur, and Mordaunt in the attic. During the attack, it was revealed that the knight was working for Mordaunt, who told him he was no longer needed. The knight was then vanquished by Piper when she ran him through with Excalibur. Book of Shadows Dark Knight A power mad paladin of destruction Avoid him at all costs. If impossible approach him with extreme caution. His strongest defense is his death's head shield. Vanquishing Potion Piper created a vanquishing potion for the Dark Knight, consisting of Mandrake Root and Griffin's Blood, but it was never used. Mordaunt's False Vanquish Potion Mordaunt gave the sisters a false ingredient list to vanquish the Dark Knight. This mixture resulted in an explosion while making it. Mordaunt intended for this to kill Phoebe and Paige. However, Richard Montana was aware of the mixtures' volatility and was able to stop the sisters just in time. :1 pinch of Wereboar Tusk :1 lock of Nymph Hair :3 drops of Wraith Essence :1 level tsp of Black Poppy :2 leaves of Arrow Leaf :3 petals of Dwarf Lotus :1 cup of Aged Puer Tea :3 drops of Loggerhead Turtle Saliva :1 drop of Kudin Tree Oil Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Shimmering:' A demonic method of teleportation. *'Apportation:' The ability to transport objects across planes from place to place. The Dark Knight uses this to summon his sword. Other Powers *'Immortality:' An infinitely long life span and an arrested aging process. Death's Head Shield *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. With the shield, the Dark Knight could withstand any attack. Gallery 6x08P6.png 6x08P8.png 6x08P10.png 6x08P11.png 6x08P24.png 6x08P26.png 6x08P27.png piper vanquishing executioner demon and dark knight.JPG Notes and Trivia *In various pieces of fiction, dark or black knights often serve as villains, such as within the Arthurian legends. *The Dark Knight is an often-used nickname for the DC comics character Batman. Appearances The Dark Knight appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil